The Blood Stained Book
by CorpseGroom
Summary: Veronica Roppelt, aa normal girl at the age of sixteen recieves a letter from Hogwarts... five years late? She and three others have become a strong part of the Hogwarts community, each very skilled for how late they entered Hogwarts. The most special of


Veronica woke up. She had had that dream again. The dream where she didn't know what it was or where, but she wanted it more than anything. It was a dream about the hallways of a magnificent castle, and when she peered out the window there was a great lake and many mountains. Then she remembered the figure standing at the end of the hall. This dream was the first time she had seen him, and yet, she longed to meet him in person.

Veronica climbed out of bed. It was a little early and the sun was just out, but she decided to get up and about. She took a quick shower and got changed. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she passed. She was a little short for her age of sixteen, had dirty-blonde hair down to around her shoulders, and okay complexion. The one thing that she really liked about her appearance was her green eyes. The stood out from the rest of her face and were very bright.

When she came downstairs into the kitchen her parents were already awake, sitting at the table.

"Good morning Mom, good morning Dad," Veronica said cheerfully.

"Good morning…" Veronica's mother grumbled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, dear," said my father. "We have something to discuss with you."

"Alright," Veronica pulled up a chair and sat down looking expectantly at her mother and father.

"Veronica, I am going to be very blunt with you."

"Alright…"

"This may shock you, but…"

"Alright Dad just tell me!"

"You're a witch."

"A what?"

"We shouldn't be telling her this dear," Veronica's mother was saying to her father.

"Nonsense," Veronica's father said. "She needs to hear the truth, if she doesn't, then how can she think she knows anything about me or my family's history?"

At the mention of the word "witch" Veronica's brain had stopped working. But moments later her brain was churning back into action. She was a witch? Veronica Roppelt, a normal girl living on a normal street. Wait a second, her father said if she didn't know about magic she wouldn't know anything about the family's history.

"Um… Dad," Veronica said tentatively "When you said that I wouldn't know about the family's history does that mean…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes," Veronica's father said "I am a wizard. And that reminds me. Here is your letter of acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

In an almost dream like state Veronica took the letter from her father. He was right. The letter was addressed in green ink to:

Veronica Roppelt

1684 Campbell Road

Second Bedroom

"You are supposed to get these letters when you are 11 but sometimes when there are special circumstances people receive them later. Apparently there are several other childern in your class who is just like you in this manner. A sixteen year old boy, some boy named Ryan, another boy named Nick, and a sixteen year old girl named Kelsey."

"I know it comes as a bit of a shock but we must get started soon. Term starts on September 1," Veronica's father said rather hurriedly. "I have found an old wizarding family, who will be more then happy to accommodate you. He is an old work friend, Arthur Weasley. They should be here about… Now."

With a loud pop a large green fire came forth from the fire, and three people appear in the room. One was a man in his middle age, with scorching read hair. Another figure was younger then the older man but much taller. He had hair brighter then his father. The third boy had messy and untidy black hair. The curious thing about this boy was that he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter.

Immediately Veronica was reminded of the boy in her dream. Not exactly but this strange boy seemed very similar to the boy in his dream. Except the scar, the scar was not in her dream.

"Ouch!" Harry said rubbing his forehead. Ron pulled him aside.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I don't know what just happened, but I think it has to do with that girl."

"You mean…?"

"No nothing like that," said Harry "It's just something about her made me feel attached to her in some way. I'm fine now." Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley and Veronica's father who were talking like old friends. Turning away from Mr. Weasley Veronica's father greeted Ron.

"Hello, Ron. Do you remember me?"

"I think so," muttered Ron "You are an unspeakable at the Ministry. I met you when I was around six.

"Exactly!" Veronica's father turned to Harry. "Merlin's Beard! It's Harry Potter!" He bowed low and shook Harry's hand. "A pleasure to meet you! No, an honor."

"Dad," Veronica said "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Oh I keep forgetting you didn't know anything until know. Harry is the boy who lived."

Suddenly it clicked. Veronica remembered something. An old book soaked with blood. The pictures Blurry. She remembered. She remembered the blood stained book. She remembered the halls which she was dreaming of. She remembered the book that told the future if you asked of it. She remembered the boy who lived.


End file.
